Pokémon mystery dungeon
by KYA Dark pkmn
Summary: Una nueva aventura de un Cyndaquil y un Mudkip Dejen reviews solicitando nuevos mienbros no sirve mi compu shafamex tretreasa la aventura sorry
1. El Rescate

Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Episodio 1 El Prologo

(Lo siento me pase unas partes para darle sazón a la historia)

Un día como cualquier otro un Cyndaquil paseaba por un extraño

Paisaje y de un de repente callo del cielo un Pokémon llamado

Mudkip el cual al caer se desmayo

Cyndaquil: Quien será este Pokémon tan extraño

Y al no haber respuesta Cyndaquil espero a que el Pokémon despertara a la mañana siguiente el Pokémon despertó

Mudkip: Donde estoy que es este lugar no lo reconozco

Cyndaquil: Estas en el bosque

Mudkip: Bosque? Pero si yo soy un humano que hago en el bosque

Cyndaquil: Que gracioso eres

Mudkip: Por que dices eso?

¿?: Auxilió mi bebé

Cyndaquil: Que de donde viene ese grito

Mudkip: No lo se

Butterfree: Ayúdame por favor a rescatar a mi bebé

Mudkip y Cyndaquil: pero donde esta su bebé?

Butterfree: En la mas profundo de un lugar llamado Tiny Woods

Cyndaquil: OK vamos a ir por el verdad Mudkip?

Mudkip: Si

Y al rescatar al pequeño Caterpie la mamá Butterfree estuvo muy feliz

Al ver que su pequeño Caterpie estaba sano y salvo

Butterfree: Gracias por rescatar a mi bebé

Cyndaquil: No no des las gracias solo es nuestro deber

Butterfree: OK pero les boy a dar esto


	2. El inicio del Rescue Team

Pokémon Mysteri Dungeon episodio 2 el Inicio del Rescue team

Lo siento por el retraso por que estaba ocupado con la historia

De Súper Mario Bros pero tbm voy a hacer esta así que ya no se desesperen bueno mucha habladuría poco fic así que voy a empezar

Regresamos a cuando el Butterfree le iba a dar algo a los pequeños héroes

Butterfree: Les boy a dar esto

Y les dio unas berries (Unas pequeñas cerecitas)

Cyndaquil: Gracias pero esto solo lo asemos por ayudar a los pokémon

Caterpie: Tan siquiera puedo saber sus nombres

Mudkip: Yo soy mudkip y el es Cyndaquil

Y Caterpie se quedo con unos ojos tan brillantes al estilo anime

Cyndaquil: Pensando (Mmm… esto se siente raro pero es divertido ayudar a los demás pokémon)

Butterfree: Gracias nos vemos luego

Cyndaquil y Mudkip: Gracias por las cosas

Mudkip: Y tienes planes Cyndaquil

Cyndaquil: Ps no

Mudkip: Y que tal hacer nuestro propio Rescue Team

Cyndaquil: Es una gran idea

Mudkip: Si lo se pero aun no se cual seria el nombre

Cyndaquil: Pues no lo se tal vez (dejare un espacio para poner un nombre dejen en un review el nombre que les gustaría fanáticos)

Mudkip: Esta perfecto entonces será (aquí es donde va el nombre)

Mudkip: Entonces mañana empezaremos nuestro Rescue Team

Cyndaquil: OK buenas noches

Mudkip: Que descanses

Y así fue como nuestros pokémon empezaron un Rescue Team

A la mañana siguiente

Cyndaquil: OH no me siento muy bien regresare a la cama

3 horas después

Cyndaquil: Listo ya estoy mejor

Mudkip: Cyndaquil hola como amaneciste

Cyndaquil: Yo bien y tu

Mudkip: También oye por que no revisas la mail box (caja donde llega el mail obvio)

Cyndaquil: No ahí nada solo ahí una carta

Cyndaquil leyó la carta que decía: Ayúdenos mi compañero se pego a mí por una fuerte estática que paso por aquí estamos en Thunderwave cave

Mudkip: Emm… Cyndaquil quieres hacer ese trabajo (

Cyndaquil: Si ) 88

Y así que fueron a Thunderwave cave a rescatar a un par de Magnemites y en la entrada se encontraron a otro par de Magnemites

Magnemite 1: Bzzzz por favor rescata a nuestros hermanos

Magnemite 2: Bzzzz por favor ellos están en lo más profundo el B6F

Así que Cyndaquil y Mudkip recorrieron toda la cueva para encontrar a los Magnemites y los encontraron y salieron de la cueva al salir obtuvieron algo de los Magnemites

Magnemite 3: Por fin estoy separado de mi compañero gracias a ustedes como les podemos pagar

Cyndaquil: Pues no se con lo que quieran

Magnemite 4: Ya se me uniré a su Rescue Team

Cyndaquil: Me parece perfecto nos faltaba un miembro mas

Mudkip: Si hacer esto solos no nos va

Magnemite 4: Entonces si muchas gracias por dejarme unir a su grupo

Cyndaquil: De nada

Y así termina este capitulo de Pokémon

Si quieren que esto siga por favor dejen reviews o me pueden decir que opinan les dejo mi MSN es y no se les olvide el nombre para el Rescue Team OK


	3. MtSteel

Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Episodio 3 Mt.Steel

Nuestros pokémon favoritos en otra aventura y así empieza esta aventura

A la mañana siguiente

Cyndaquil: Mmm… no hay nada en la mail box

Mudkip: Nada vació -.- :(

¿?: Esperen no se vallan les tengo una misión

Cyndaquil: Quien eres

¿?: O que rudo de nuestra parte somos Dugtrio

Cyndaquil: Y cual es la misión?

Dugtrio: Rescatar a nuestro hijo es un Diglett desapareció en un terremoto por la mañana y algo se lo llevo parecía un Skarmory

Mudkip: Y donde esta Diglett?

Dugtrio: En un lugar llamado Mt.Steel

Cyndaquil: Mt.Steel nunca había oído hablar sobre ese lugar

Mudkip: Yo tampoco pero si podemos rescatar a su hijo

Dugtrio: OK Los espero en la entrada de Mt.Steel

Cyndaquil: OK

Así que fueron a la entrada de Mt.Steel y ahí estaba el Dugtrio

Dugtrio: OK Diglett esta en lo mas alto el 9F espero que lo rescaten

Cyndaquil: Así será

Y los pequeños héroes se embarcaron asía la parte mas alta de Mt.Steel lo cual era cierto lo mas alto era el 9F y ahí estaba el Diglett y el Skarmory

Skarmory: Quien se atreve a venir a mi territorio

Cyndaquil: Venimos por el Diglett

Mudkip: Si y no te tememos así que entrega al Diglett sano y salvo

Skarmory: OK pero no sin antes una batalla

Y así empezó una batalla pokémon entre Cyndaquil, Mudkip y Skarmory

Cyndaquil le hizo un ataque Ember

Y Mudkip un Mud-slap

Y así el Skarmory sin oportunidad de atacar dijo

Skarmory: Me rindo pero no será la última vez nos volveremos a ver

Y dicho esto se fue volando

Diglett: Gracias

Mudkip: Deja voy contigo a rescatarte

Y al ver que estaba muy alto dijo

Mudkip: Uy creo que esta muy alto

Diglett: Si lo se estoy espantado

Y llegaron los Magnemites del 2do episodio

Magnemite 1: Bzzzz Lo menos que podemos hacer es sacar a Diglett de ahí

Así que 2 magnemites sacaron al Diglett y todos juntos regresaron a la base

Dugtrio: Gracias por rescatar a mi hijo aquí tienen 500 pokes (el dinero del mundo pokémon se llama poke)

Cyndaquil: Muchas gracias

Bueno así termina este capitulo de pokémon si lo quieren seguir leyendo dejen reviews por fas ok


	4. Un nuevo enemigo

Pokémon Mystery Dungeon episodio 4 Los Sinister Woods

En una fría mañana Cyndaquil salio de su casa y Mudkip también estaba afuera y estaban checando la Mail Box

Cyndaquil: Mmm… Mira Mudkip ahí muchos trabajos

Mudkip: Enserio )

Amadores del Rescue Team Diamond: YAY!!!!!!!!!!

Cyndaquil: Si

¿?: M acaso oí que hay una Mail Box con trabajos

Cyndaquil: Quienes son

Gengar: Soy Gengar y ellos son mis acompañantes Ekans y Medicham

Y el entrometido de Medicham tomo todos los trabajos de la Mail Box de Cyndaquil

Cyndaquil: Ey no puedes tomarlo es nuestro

Medicham: Eso es lo que crees pero ahora es nuestro

Amantes del mal: YAY!!!!!!

Gengar: Si ahora nosotros haremos su trabajo y seremos muy bien pagados

Ekans: Si paga mucha paga

Mudkip: Pero por que tomaron nuestro trabajo

Medicham: Dos palabras: DOMINACION MUNDIAL

Amantes del dominio mundial: YAY!!!!!!!

Cyndaquil: Por que la dominación mundial?

Gengar: Así seremos los reyes del mundo Muajaja

Caterpie: Cyndaquil!!!

Cyndaquil: Que pasa

Caterpie: Mi amigo Metapod esta atrapado

En Sinister Woods

Gengar: A entonces el que rescate a metapod será el mejor rescue team y así Caterpie se puede unir a nuestro equipo

Los que quiebran la ley: YAY!!!!!!!

Caterpie: Pero…

Cyndaquil: Así será

Entonces Cyndaquil y Mudkip se dirigieron a Sinister Woods a buscar a Metapod y efectivamente el estaba en lo mas alto de ese lugar pero no encontraron a Metapod si no que encontraron al Team Meanies

Gengar: Ey Cyndaquil aquí se decide todo el que gana se lleva el rescate

Y empezó la batalla

Amantes de las batallas: YAY!!!!!!!!

Y Cyndaquil lanzo un Ember

Y Mudkip un Water Gun

Y Gengar utilizo un Night Shade pegando a Mudkip y Cyndaquil

Pero Cyndaquil lo acabo con un Ember

Los que odian a Gengar: YAY!!!!!!!!

Y Medicham junto con Ekans huyeron de ese lugar

Y se oyó una voz extraña

Metapod: Me estaban buscando es que oí que una batalla se desato aquí atrás pero me endurecí tanto que no oí. Que paso

Cyndaquil: Tu eres Metapod

Metapod: Si

Mudkip: Tu amigo Caterpie esta muy preocupado

Metapod: Entonces salgamos de aquí

Y así fue cuando llegaron a la base Diamond ahí estaba Caterpie esperándolos

Caterpie: Muchas gracias por rescatar a Metapod pero no tengo con que pagarles

Mudkip: Así esta bien no importa

Caterpie: Muchas gracias ustedes son el mejor rescue team cuando crezca quiero ser como ustedes

Cyndaquil: Que halagador bueno que les valla bien y tengan cuidado en el camino a casa

Metapod y Caterpie: OK

Y así Mudkip y Cyndaquil terminaron otro trabajo pero resulto ser gratis LOL bueno si quieren saber que va pasar con ellos lean esta aventura en los Sinister Woods y lo sabrán dejen reviews


	5. Los nuevos miembros

Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Episodio 5 Los Nuevos Miembros

Cyndaquil en un atardecer que veía por su ventana junto con Mudkip y de repente aparece un pequeño Torchic y un Pikachu los cuales sorprendieron a Cyndaquil y a Mudkip

Pikachu: Oigan sabemos que tienen un Rescue Team Muy bueno pero podríamos hacerles una pregunta?

Mudkip: Si cual

Torchic: Si nosotros podríamos unirnos a su Rescue Team

Cyndaquil: Mmm… Si Claro que si pueden solo necesitan una prueba

Pikachu: Que prueba?

Cyndaquil: Una pequeña prueba no será muy difícil

Torchic: Me parece bien

Mudkip: Entonces esta será su prueba

Entonces Mudkip y Cyndaquil les dijeron cual era la prueba de Pikachu y Torchic la cual es pasar un pequeño calabozo de 3 pisos cual era un poco difícil pero Torchic y Pikachu pudieron pasar ya que para ellos no fue gran reto

Cyndaquil: Entonces ya que pasaron la prueba podrian decirme sus nombres

Torchic: Yo me llamo Blaze

Pikachu: Y yo me llamo Petey

Cyndaquil: OK entonces son bienvenidos a este Rescue Team

Y para festejar todo el Team Diamond hicieron una fiesta pero un pequeño Jumpluff los interrumpió

Jumpluff: Oigan esta es la base del Team Diamond

Cyndaquil: Si que pasa

Jumpluff: Es que mi compañero se atoro en un lugar llamado Silent Chasm

Cyndaquil: Mm… Torchic, Pikachu como nuevos miembros deben ayudarnos en esta misión

Ambos: Si líder

Jumpluff: Muchas gracias los espero ahí OK

Todos: Si

Así que todos fueron a Silent Chasm y ahí estaba Jumpluff

Jumpluff: Mi amigo esta en el piso B10F.

Así que espero que les valla bien

Cyndaquil: Todo estará bien no te preocupes

Y justo cuando iban a entrar Jumpluff los interrumpió

Jumpluff: Esperen se me olvido decirles un pequeño rumor sobre este lugar se dice que ahí un monstruo

Petey: ¿Monstruo?

Jumpluff: Si pero solo es un rumor

Mudkip: Au mi estomago me duele mucho tal vez en la fiesta fue el pastel que comí

Jumpluff: Que mal que te duela el estomago

Mudkip: Cyndaquil a ti también te duele el estomago verdad

Cyndaquil: Si

Jumpluff: Pero si Cyndaquil no comió nada como le puede doler la panza

Mudkip: Cierto pero ya se me esta calmando el dolor no importa si puedo ir ahí adentro

Así que todo el Team Diamond entro a Silent Chasm y llegaron con el Jumpluff perdido

Todos: Estas bien Jumpluff

Jumpluff: Si pero…

Cyndaquil: Pero que

¿?: Quien se atreva a entrar aquí

Blaze: Quien eres

Zapdos: Soy Zapdos el Dios del trueno y si quieren volver a ver a Jumpluff escalen Mt.Thunder

Blaze: Deja en paz a Jumpluff el no te a echo nada

Zapdos: Si pero a habido muchos cambios climáticos repentinos y al llegar Jumpluff empezaron aquí hundiendo casi por completo los pisos de este lugar

Petey: Pero el no te a echo nada déjalo ir

Zapdos: Nunca si lo quieren escalen Mt.Thunder

Y dicho esto Zapdos voló fuera del lugar así volando a Mt.Thunder llevando a Jumpluff en sus garras

Cyndaquil: Entonces Vamos por Jumpluff a ese lugar pero primero ahí que salir de aquí

Que pasara al salir y al llegar con el otro Jumpluff descúbranlo en el siguiente episodio

P.D. Muchas gracias a HaldamirElf por su apoyo con el Torchic d nombre Blaze Y a Da Land B4 Time por el Pikachu de Nombre Petey Sigan así 


	6. El encuentro con Zapdos

Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Episodio 6 Mt.Thunder

Regresando con los Pokémon que estaban asiendo una fiesta en el episodio anterior, se los recuerdo

Son: Cyndaquil, Mudkip, Blaze y Petey

Los cuales en el episodio anterior hicieron una fiesta pero les fue interrumpida por un trabajo pero ahora renuevan la fiesta y dicho esto empieza este nuevo episodio

Cyndaquil y los demás estaban en la fiesta que dejaron pausada

Cyndaquil: Que gran fiesta a bailar!!!

Los que aman las fiestas: YAY!!!!!!!

Mudkip: Si a bailar toda la noche

Blaze: Si toda la noche aja, aja, aja

Petey: Pero recuerden que debemos trabajar en el día no hay que sobrepasarnos

Mudkip: Tienes razón mejor otro día seguimos con esto OK

Cyndaquil: Como líder tienes razón Mudkip que duerman bien todos

Blaze: Buenas noches

Y dicho esto todos se fueron a dormir

A la mañana siguiente…

Cyndaquil y los demás ya estaban afuera de camino a Mt.Thunder pero el Jumpluff llego

Jumpluff: Oigan buena suerte encontrando a mi amigo

Todos: Gracias

Y así todos se encaminaron a Mt.Thunder

Y al entrar Jumpluff les dijo que tuvieran mucho cuidado con Zapdos y todos les dijeron al Jumpluff que si lo harían

Pero antes de que llegaran todos los integrantes del Team Diamond al último piso tenían que pasar una prueba de tres pisos y ese lugar se llama Mt.Thunder Summit

Cyndaquil: Me imagino que será una prueba algo difícil

Mudkip: Espero que no ya que podríamos ser derrotados

Blaze y Petey: No piensen en negativo todo va a estar bien

Amantes de lo positivo: YAY!!!!

Cyndaquil: Cierto

Y así todos llegaron al último piso de Mt.Thunder Summit encontrando a Zapdos

Todos: Devuelve a Jumpluff

Zapdos: Nunca si lo quieren tendrán que venir por el,

Y empezó la gran batalla de la libertad de Jumpluff

Cyndaquil Empezó con Flame Wheel después

Mudkip Con un Whirlpool

Blaze con un Slash

Y Petey Con un Thunderbolt

Liberando a Jumpluff

Jumpluff: Gracias

Mudkip: No hay de que agradecer pero que sea después

Y Zapdos los embistió con un fuerte Drill Peck

Pero todos lo evitaron y salieron de ahí

Zapdos: No será la última vez que nos veamos Team Diamond

Y en la base

Jumpluff: Muchas gracias por rescatarme

Jumpluff 2: Si ahora podré jugar con mi amigo Yay

Cyndaquil: Si pero recuerden lo que el Zapdos dijo

FLASH BACK

Zapdos: No será la última vez que nos veamos Team Diamond

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Que nuevas aventuras pasara nuestro Rescue Team favorito descúbranlo en el siguiente episodio

Esperen que esta pasando con Cyndaquil

Cyndaquil: Que es esto acaso es un sueño oigo voces, Mudkip no no es el pero quien es revélate

¿?: Soy Gardevoir

Cyndaquil: Que por que apareces en mis sueños

Gardevoir: Por que soy el guardián de los sueños

Cyndaquil: Pero por que apareces

Gardevoir: Por que tú tienes un papel especial en este mundo

Cyndaquil: Yo? Pero por que

Mientras Cyndaquil preguntaba Gardevoir desaparecía

Cyndaquil: Espera no te vayas dime mas

Y el despertó que pasara por que tubo un papel especial en ese mundo descúbranlo en el siguiente Cap.


End file.
